Their Little Girl
by Assemble-the-Avengers
Summary: <html><head></head>"I would fear too greatly the prospect of breaking her." Castiel answers hesitantly. Dean ignores him and stands, stopping in front of the angel to settle Sammy in his arms. Dean's knees almost buckle at the sight of Cas, his arms cradling their little girl. And for the first time in a long time he feels almost whole again. Dean/Cas</html>
1. Chapter 1

Their daughter's legal name is Sammy.

They've both explained that so many times.

It's not short for anything and her name is not Samantha.

They named her Sammy, after the boy neither one of her fathers could protect.

Her Daddy in particular.

He couldn't save his brother. And that was his _sole _purpose in life.

Sam died while he lived.

Not for lack of effort on his part.

Dean had tried. God _knows _he had tried. To reverse it at first and when every method on earth failed to bring him back, and when Castiel couldn't find Sam in hell, heaven _or _purgatory, he had resulted to more arbitrary methods. Methods that the broken man's husband spent years counteracting.

Sammy was the result of a mission gone wrong.

The first mission after his death came three years after the funeral, four after the wedding. Cas had been quietly nudging Dean towards a job every day following the funeral. Never too hard for fear of pushing him even closer to the edge he was barely balancing on. Other than that, Cas had been standing by quietly while Dean scoured the planet for a way to bring Sam back. Had even cast himself back to hell. (For naught as it turned out because Sam wasn't there.)

The first job, post Sam's death, was sudden. No warning whatsoever. Castiel woke to find their bed empty one morning, and when he finally found Dean, the man was packing that old green duffle bag.

"Wendigo sighting in Lawton, Oklahoma." Dean said, voice toneless save for the slight hitch in his breath when he hefted the duffle bag off the table.

"Okay." Castiel agreed easily, disappearing into the kitchen to make Dean a sandwich, one of the few things he knew how to make perfectly every time.

The irony was not lost on either of them; that the first monster he goes after following Sam's death, is the very same he and Sam first sought out following the disappearance of their father.

But Castiel doesn't question it because this is the first day in three years that Dean has wanted to do anything other than look for Sam. It scares him at the same time because this is Dean _giving up on Sam. _

But he'll follow his husband to the ends of the earth. Lawton, Oklahoma included.

They were too late upon arriving at the suspected victim's house; mom dead, dad dead, house destroyed, completely unlike the attacking patterns of a Wendigo. Nothing left save for a wailing baby girl hidden in the hood of a sweatshirt inside a closet.

Castiel watches, regarding his husband with caution in his eyes, as Dean gathers the baby in his arms, cradling her close to his chest.

"As long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you, Sammy." He whispers, eyes glazing over almost like he's remembering rather than meaning what he's saying. But he does mean it and Cas knows that Dean has already decided this little girl is his responsibility, and by extension, _his as well. _Not that he minds. Because this is the first time in three years that Dean has showed any semblance of his old self.

The little girl's got blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes.

Blue eyes that Dean says are impossibly similar to Castiel's. 

It takes less than the drive back to Lebanon for both Castiel and Dean to fall completely in love with this little girl. This little girl neither of them bothered to stop calling Sammy and just like that, that's her name.

Dean doesn't set her down until much later that night when she's been fed and changed and bathed and sleeping soundly in the crook of his arm. And he only relinquishes his hold on her when he sees Cas's look of fascination.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asks and Cas has to keep himself from staring dumbly at his, until now, perpetually silent husband.

"I've never held a child that young. Even the cherubs were all larger in size. Much sturdier. I would fear too greatly the prospect of breaking her." Castiel answers hesitantly. Dean ignores him. As per usual and stands from the couch across from Cas, stopping in front of the angel to settle Sammy in his arms.

Dean's knees almost buckle at the sight of Cas, his muscled arms cradling this little girl – no their little girl now.

And for the first time, in a _damn _long time he feels almost whole again.

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D BE INTERESTED IN SEEING ANY MORE OF THESE THREE. REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT:)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's little things at first.

Little things that start revolving around her.

It's things like their irregular eating patterns. Those change. At least for Dean they do. Cas rarely ate as it was. With Sammy, there's a timer. A timer that goes off almost every three or four hours. It's healthy for Dean; reminds him to eat, reminds _Cas _to remind him to eat. Something that had started escaping both their minds after Sam's death.

It's things like giving Cas something to do while Dean's sleeping and he can't. His lack of need to sleep becomes an asset when it comes to Sammy; a second member of the family who, for the most part, spends her nights _not _sleeping. At first, Cas couldn't figure out what to do to save his _life _when his daughter, (_yes his daughter, she was his and Dean's and there was nothing anyone could do to change that), _would emit those high pitched squeals and screams of unhappiness. At first, Dean would push Cas out of the way, and lift her out of the makeshift mountain of pillows they were using for a crib, comforting her the same way he used to comfort Sam when he was a baby; a combination of singing Smoke on the Water and murmuring promises. Cas would step back dejectedly and watch as Dean calmed Sammy down, fed her a bottle, then laid her back down in the makeshift crib before crawling back into their bed without a word. Then Cas started to pick up on Dean's tricks. Dean crawled out of bed one night, almost two weeks after they'd brought Sammy into their lives. He was stumbling into the room across the hall, barely having crossed the threshold when her crying _stopped. _Dean stopped in the doorway, floored by the sound of Cas's voice. His _singing. _Singing Smoke on the Water to be exact. He was getting the words wrong maybe, but he was singing, beautifully, and it was putting Sammy back to sleep rather quickly. Dean listened for another moment before turning back and falling back onto his and Cas's bed.

Then it's bigger things.

Things liked the room across the hall from Cas and Dean's becoming hers; pink paint on the walls, glow in the dark stars on the ceiling an all. There's a white washed crib they bought for her too, a bed far more suited for the baby girl then what her fathers' had her sleeping on before. There's a changing table and a small box of toys and a black diaper bag.

Things like her pacifiers being shoved into every drawer, cupboard and couch cushion in the bunker.

Things like a high chair in the kitchen and cans of baby formula spread out across the counters and her pre made bottles hogging an entire shelf in the refrigerator.

Things like the laundry room having been taken over by onesies, blankets and spit rags.

Things like her car seat in the back seat of the Impala.

Then its _major _things.

Like instead of Sam's old toys being the only toys crammed in the nooks and crannies of the car, its Sammy's.

Like her lullabies and read aloud bedtime stories replacing Dean's tapes. Something he's surprisingly okay with.

Like her car seat in the back seat of the Impala.

Cas and Dean weren't bothered in the slightest by the changes. It hardly even took any getting used to. Like she belonged in their family and always had.

It was the third time that night her cries had pierced Dean's repeatedly interrupted sleep. He groaned and rolled over, pushing himself up on exhaustion-shaking arms.

"Dean," Cas murmured. Dean sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands through his hair. "Dean," Cas repeated, reaching out to close his hand around Dean's shoulder. The usual shock that coursed through the both of them when Castiel's hand aligned with the scarred burn on Dean's bared shoulder was enough to still both angel and human in their tracks. "Dean," Cas repeated a third time, pulling back on Dean's arm with one tenth of his full strength. The darker haired man leaned forward, tuning out their daughter's cries for a moment as he pressed his lips against Dean's shoulder blade. "I can get her. You need your rest." He insisted, increasing the force with which he urged Dean to lie back again.

"Iss my job." He slurred quietly, leaning into Cas's hand, if a little unwittingly. Half of a smile twitched at the corner of Cas's mouth and once Dean was lying back against the pillows, he kissed his husband's forehead and lifted himself out of the bed without disturbing the once again sleeping hunter.

Cas walked to the dimly lit nursery across the hall and pushed open the door, shushing his little girl before he even reached her crib. Her cheeks were red, eyes shut as she screamed. Still, she was the most beautiful baby either of her fathers had ever come across.

"It's alright, it's alright. I will protect you." He murmured, holding the blonde baby close to his chest. He shifted her carefully, ever so carefully, so that he could more easily touch his lips to her forehead. And he left them there, whispering promises to her until her crying stopped.

Dean had never fallen back asleep after Cas had left, had drifted a little closer to unconscious then not, yes, but not asleep. He rolled himself out of bed and paused in the hallway listening as Cas switched back and forth between Enochian and English, most likely unknowingly. He did that. And every time Dean mentioned it, Cas would deny it.

He didn't plan on walking into the room. He didn't usually. Only listened to Cas and Sammy for a few moments before going back to bed. But Sammy was cooing back in response to Cas's deep and gravelly voice and Dean couldn't help himself. He stepped into the doorway and swallowed back the audible gasp that was threatening.

Castiel had Sammy cradled in one arm, her chubby hands curled around one of his fingers and her eyelids fluttering as Enochian fell from her father's lips. But then there were the wings.

Appendages of his husband that he hadn't seen since the night of their wedding. (Though the shadowy outlines he was seeing now were nothing compared to the glimmering, shimmering, light emitting white wings he had seen that night) The shadows were curled around them both, cocooning himself and Sammy protectively.

"_Cas," _Dean whispered, taking another step into the room.

"I think she's nearly asleep once more." Cas replied quietly. Dean just chuckled under his breath and walked forward until he could wrap one arm around Cas from behind, eyes pinned on Sammy as the free hand slid along the feathers that he couldn't quite feel. Not like he could feel Cas's body in his embrace. But Cas felt it. That much was clear from the body wracking shiver that made Sammy whine. "You can see them?" he breathed back, voice shaking slightly. Dean nodded against Cas's shoulder. "How?" Dean shrugged.

"Maybe your angelness is rubbing off on me." He scoffed suggestively. And the biggest smile that has graced Castiel's face in _years _splits across his countenance because even if he doesn't understand the innuendo he understands that _tone _in Dean's voice and it's been far too long since he last heard that and it was _back. _

Cas eases his finger out of Sammy's grip and reaches across his chest to grab Dean's hand at his waist. By the time Dean had blinked again, Sammy and her bedroom were gone and they were back in their own bed.

"You just mojo me, Cas?" he teases, arching an eyebrow and Cas is still smiling that face splitting smile. "What's gotten into you?" he grumbles, reaching a hand up to track back through Cas's hair. And just as he opened his mouth to reiterate his question, he has a face and mouth full of Cas and he forgets what he was going to say which probably meant it wasn't important right? He can't form words around his husband's mouth anyway.

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT OR IF YOU WOULD LIKE MORE. **


End file.
